Confessions
|next = |writer = Gennifer Hutchison |director = Michael Slovis}} "Confessions" is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fifty-seventh episode altogether. Teaser Outside a diner in Arizona, Todd Alquist leaves Walter White a voice message about the recent change of management from Declan. Inside, he brags to his uncle Jack and his partner Kenny about his train heist of methylamine, naming Mr. White , and leaving out his role in shooting Drew Sharp. Jack and Kenny visit the bathroom, and Jack wipes considerable blood off his shoe with a paper towel and throws it in the toilet. The three then leave the diner and haul the methylamine back into New Mexico. Summary Hank Schrader enters Jesse Pinkman's interrogation room and tells him he knows that his brother-in-law is Heisenberg. Jesse, surprised, looks up at Hank. He suggests Hank beat the truth out of him. Saul Goodman then arrives for damage control, scolding Jesse about him blatantly throwing out money. Saul calls Walt at home and tells him about the situation. At home Walter White Jr. tells his father that he was going to visit his aunt Marie to help her with a computer problem. Walt, realizing that this was a ploy to lure his son out of the house, reveals to Walt Jr. that his cancer has returned. With teary eyes, Walt Jr. tells his father that he would prefer to stay home with his father in that condition. Hank arrives home and Marie chews him out for not telling the DEA about Walt's true identity. At home, Walt sits down in front of a video camera and Skyler White asks him "are you sure about this?" as he begins to film a confession. The Whites and the Schraders meet at a Taquería. Without admitting anything, Walter asks Hank to discontinue his investigation as this would devastate his son and destroy his family. Marie coldly tells Walt to kill himself, as Walt's actions would die with him, while Hank suggests that Walt would not get off that easily. Walt leaves them a DVD, and the Whites leave. At the Schrader Residence, Hank and Marie watch the DVD. In the DVD, Walt claims that Hank had a business partner named Gustavo Fring, and that Hank sold Walt into servitude to him. Eventually Hank and Gus had a "falling out" and Gus put a hit on Hank, and that Walt had covered up the expenses regarding Hank's medical bills, which amounted to over $177,000. Walt further claims that Hank was bent on revenge and worked with Hector Salamanca to kill Gus, using the bomb that was built by Walt to do so. The video concludes with Walt claiming to be afraid for his life, and that he has contemplated suicide because of Hank's actions. Hank deduces that the video is a threat against them, and asks about the medical bills. Marie confesses that she had used Walt's drug money to pay for the expenses regarding Hank's injury with his confrontation with The Cousins. Hank laments that from Marie's unwitting receipt of Walt's drug money, this gave credence to Walt's story and torpedoes Hank's own credibility. Walt meets with Saul and Jesse in the desert. Saul and Jesse catch Walt up on what they know — that Hank knows some things but hasn't told the DEA. Walt informs Jesse that Saul can contact someone that specializes in creating new identities. He advises Jesse to start over and have a better life "You get a job. Something legitimate. Something you like. Meet a girl. Start a family, even." Jesse is skeptical and confronts Walt about his true motivations, telling him to stop "working him." He then reveals that he believes Walt will kill him in the same way he killed Mike if he refuses the offer. Jesse claims that Walt does not actually care about him, and only wants him to leave for his own goal of derailing Hank's investigation. Walt embraces Jesse, who cries on his arms. At the A1A Car Wash Skyler sits, staring warily. A shadowy Walt tells her "it worked." At the DEA office, Steven Gomez asks Hank why two of his agents are tailing Saul. Hank calls them off, then leaves the office for the day. At The Offices of Saul Goodman & Associates, Saul calls the extractor for Jesse. Saul tells Jesse to hand over his marijuana, telling him that if the extractor sees him with his marijuana, he will not take him. Jesse refuses to give up his marijuana, and places the bag back into his pocket. Jesse then asks if he is allowed to pick wherever he desires, in which Saul suggests him to head to Florida. Jesse ultimately decides to go to Alaska. Saul sends him with Huell Babineaux and a bag of cash to claim a new identity in Alaska. On the side of the road Jesse realizes Huell lifted his bag of weed, piecing together that Walt asked Saul to have Huell lift the ricin cigarette from his person months prior after Brock Cantillo was poisoned . He returns to Saul's office, and punches Saul, Saul attempts to retrieve his gun from his cabinet but Jesse steals it and uses it to threaten him. Saul vehemently admits that Walt forced Saul to lift his cigarette but had no idea that Walt would poison Brock. Jesse leaves with Saul's car and gun. Saul immediately grabs a phone and warns Walt. Walt rushes to the car wash but doesn't alarm Skyler. He walks to the soda machine in the lobby, claiming to be investigating a broken latch, and retrieves his thirty-eight snub revolver. He then tells Skyler that he needs to pick up a prescription and leaves the car wash. Back at the White residence, Jesse swerves Saul Goodman's stolen car into the front lawn. He gets out of the car and grabs a tank of gasoline from the trunk. He then walks up to the front door and kicks his way in, furiously pouring gasoline over the furniture. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (credit only) *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux * Michael Bowen as Jack Welker * Kevin Rankin as Kenny * Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Kalanchoe * Guy Wilson as Trent * Tina Parker as Francesca * Jason Douglas as Detective Munn * Mary Sue Evans as Janice * Millard Drexler as Customer * Caroline Patz as Waitress Trivia *As of this episode, everyone in Walt's immediate family (excluding Holly) has now wished death upon him. *Editor, Kelley Dixon, stated on the Breaking Bad Insider Podcast that this was her favorite episode of Season 5B. *When Walt and Jesse lean against Saul's car in the desert the first letter on the license plate is covered by Walt. Instead of LWYRUP (Lawyer Up) it reads WYRUP (Wire Up), a possible foreshadowing of Jesse getting a wire by Hank in the next episode. *While the neo-nazis are at the diner the song "Gonna Romp and Stomp" by Slim Rhodes is played in the background. A Romper Stomper is a slang term for a skinhead. *As Hank and Marie are watching Walt's video a fly is visible on the screen, a possible allusion to the fly metaphor from the episode Fly. *The opening line of Walt's fake confessional where he tells his full name and address is a reference to Walt's confessional from the "Pilot". *Many fans guessed this would be the episode where Jesse finds out about Brock because of the promotional trailer for the episode where we heard Saul crying and saying he never planned for "it" - Brock getting put in the hospital - to happen. They also thought this due to the title of the episode. *Jack scratches his boot in the teaser, revealing blood, mirroring Mike in the bar in Thirty-Eight Snub. *When Jesse spreads the gas across Walt's house, he stops at the end of the scene in one spot and the camera switches angles so that it is looking up at Jesse as he splurges the gasoline down. This spot in the house is very close to the exact same spot where Jesse held the gun to Walt's head and was going to kill him in the Season 4 episode, End Times. Videos Breaking Bad 5x11 Promo "Confessions" (HD)|"Confessions" promo Featured Music * "Midnight Blue" by Rita Remington (in the diner during the teaser) * "Everyday" by Mack Self (in the diner during the teaser) * "Gonna Romp and Stomp" by Slim Rhodes (in the diner during the teaser) * "Unknown track #2" by Unknown Artist (in the restaurant when the Whites meet the Schraders) * "Unknown track #3" by Unknown Artist (in the restaurant when the Whites meet the Schraders) * "Unknown track #4" by Unknown Artist (in the restaurant when the Whites meet the Schraders) * "Unknown track #5" by Unknown Artist (in the carwash before Walt goes to meet Jesse) * "Almost Alaska" by Dave Porter (while Jesse waits for the extractor) * "Nice N' Easy" by Die Solisten der SDR Big Band (The Soloists of the SDR Big Band) (in the carwash as Walt retrieves the gun) * "Gas Can Rage" by Dave Porter (as Jesse pours gas over Walt's lounge) es:Confessions Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes